


The Rain

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rain Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: "I've always loved the rain. It's calming. Honestly great for sex." A burst of laughter came from Eric at the brutal honesty. Though with a glance at Dallas he could tell that the man was serious.
Relationships: TheDooo | Eric/Sniping_Soup | Dallas
Kudos: 20





	The Rain

The rain was loud and constant against the rooftop. Dallas and Dooo had been watching it for ages through the back patio sliding door, both too lost in their own thoughts to even think about ruining the near silence. Eric was far too out of it to notice when Dallas got up and got them some pillows and blankets. He was grateful for it all the same. 

"I've never seen this much rain before." Eric said before leaning into Dallas. "It's kinda nice." To this, Dallas nodded, and wrapped an arm around Eric's waist. 

"I've always loved the rain. It's calming. Honestly great for sex." A burst of laughter came from Eric at the brutal honesty. Though with a glance at Dallas he could tell that the man was serious. 

"I've never... Well I've never had sex in the rain." He tries to say with a straight face. 

"Not in the rain, you dumbass," Dallas shakes his head and looks down at him. "Listening to it."

Eric giggled and shrugged, leaning forward to press his lips to Dallas' eagerly. Dallas, of course, took to this kindly, and cupped Eric's face with his hand. 

Everything was soft. Dallas was glad he had gotten the pillows when Eric pushed against him softly. The rain was loud, yet calming, and the boys were in no rush for anything. The sky was grey and blustery, serving to make Eric look practically angelic. 

Dallas held the boy, watching as he stretched himself out slowly, working himself up to three fingers. Eric pressed desperate kisses to Dallas' lips to keep himself distracted as he became used to feeling so full. Dallas moaned quietly as the man began to roll his hips. The rain was loud but their pounding hearts were louder. Quiet gasps and intertwined hands. Incoherent whines and slurred "i love you"'s. 

Dallas wrapped his arms around Eric and gently set him down on his back, for a moment, he allowed himself to admire Eric's pale skin, which in the grey light resembled granite. It was short lived before Eric was pulling Dallas down for another kiss. 

There was no quick desire to have everything over with. There was no chasing a climax or desperation to finish. Dallas' hips slowly pistoned against Eric's, and both of them fell into the trance of the moment. 

Subtle shifts, soft gazes and suddenly dallas was pressed against Eric's prostate. Now the boy had been sure a few moments prior that there was rain but as soon as Dallas struck the nerves, he saw stars. 

"Fuck- I'm gonna cum.." Eric rasped in a shuddering breath. 

"It's alright. Go ahead. I'm almost there too." Eric had never heard Dallas' voice this soft, and it pulled forth emotions he wasnt aware existed. 

His back arched up off of the ground, everything going towards Dallas at once. "I love you, I lov- fuuuck I love you-" He repeated the words over and over as his climax washed over him in waves and he could feel the moment that Dallas came in him as well. It was blissful, and sweet. Eric barely noticed when Dallas reached over to the supplies he had brought and began cleaning him up. He didn't care. All he wanted was to be back in Dallas' arms again. 

The rain was loud, and they were asleep in a mess of blankets and each other. The rain was loud, and Eric hadeant every word that he breathed. The rain was loud... and the boys were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want to talk more hcs, feel free to message me on twitter (@simping_soup)


End file.
